helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
14shou ~The message~
|Caption2 = |type = Album |artist = Morning Musume '14 |released = October 29, 2014 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Album, CD+DVD, digital download |recorded = 2014 |length = 50:56 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = One・Two・Three to Zero special best album (2014) |Next = |Single1 = Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? |Single2 = Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 |Single3 = TIKI BUN }} 14shou ~The message~ (14章～The message～; Chapter 14 ~The message~) is the 14th album released by Morning Musume '14. It was released on October 29th, 2014, in 3 editions: one regular and two limited.Tommy V.D. "Morning Musume '14 reveal new album and Golden Audition announcement date." Hello! News Service. 2014-09-14. Tracklist CD #TIKI BUN (Album Version) #Password is 0 #Asu wo Tsukuru no wa Kimi (明日を作るのは君; You Create Tomorrow) #Kirari to Hikaru Hoshi (キラリと光る星; A Glittery, Shining Star) - Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura #Koibito ni wa Zettai ni Shiraretakunai Shinjitsu (恋人には絶対に知られたくない真実; The Truth about Becoming Lovers I Definitely Don't Want To Know) - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna #What is LOVE? #Watashi wa Watashi Nanda (私は私なんだ; I Am Who I Am) #Waraenai Hanashi (笑えない話; Humorless Conversation) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (笑顔の君は太陽さ; You with a Smile Are My Sun) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (君の代わりは居やしない; No One Can Replace You) #Otona ni Nareba Otona ni Nareru (大人になれば 大人になれる; If We Become Adults, Will We Be Adults) - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (時空を超え 宇宙を超え; Beyond Time and Space) Limited Edition A DVD *Michishige Sayumi "Morning Musume Jinsei wo Kaeta" Event (道重さゆみ「モーニング娘。人生を変えた」出来事) *#Chapter 1 *#Chapter 2 *#Chapter 3 *#Chapter 4 *#Chapter 5 *#Chapter 6 *#Chapter 7 *#Chapter 8 Limited Edition B DVD *9th, 10th, 11th generation's Special Interview (9期・10期・11期のスペシャルインタビュー) *#prologue *#Oda Sakura *#Kudo Haruka *#Sato Masaki *#Ishida Ayumi *#Iikubo Haruna *#Suzuki Kanon *#Sayashi Riho *#Ikuta Erina *#Fukumura Mizuki *#epilogue Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi (last album) *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #TIKI BUN (Album Version) #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #Password is 0 #Asu wo Tsukuru no wa Kimi #*Arrangement: Tanaka Nao #Kirari to Hikaru Hoshi #*Arrangement: Egami Kotaro #Koibito ni wa Zettai ni Shira Retakunai Shinjitsu #*Arrangement: AKIRA #What is LOVE? #Watashi wa Watashi Nanda #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #Waraenai Hanashi #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #Otona ni Nareba Otona ni ni Nareru #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe Trivia *This album was announced during Morning Musume '14's 17th anniversary event. * According to Michishige, "There is a song in the album that makes you feel warm and cozy, I particularly recommend the song.""Morning Musume.’14 To Unveil New Members At Nippon Budokan On September 30!." Tokyo Girls' Update. 201409-16. *This is Michishige Sayumi's 5th and last album as leader of Morning Musume. Chart Performance Oricon Chart Positions *'Total Reported Sales:' 22,872* Other Chart Rankings References External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Oricon Listings: Regular Edition, Limited Edition A. Limited Edition B Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2014 Albums Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2014 DVDs